Something Wicked Comes This Way
by RomanticBlondie
Summary: Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, and Freya were asleep awaiting a cure and Klaus was left under the city. Forgotten. Never to see light again. At least he would have if it weren't for her. Something wicked that not even the siblings could have hoped for. Alanis Mikaelson, Klaus' estranged wife who disappeared nearly 700 years ago.


Summary: Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, and Freya were asleep awaiting a cure and Klaus was left under the city. Forgotten. Never to see light again. At least he would have if it weren't for her. Something wicked that not even the siblings could have hoped for. Alanis Mikaelson, Klaus' estranged wife who disappeared nearly 700 years ago.

Author's Note: If anyone has read any of my previous works then you noticed I've been on an Elijah/OC binge lately. So this is a nice little break. Klaus/OC. Reviews are always welcomed, enjoy.

Chapter 1.

So the rumors were true. The self-proclaimed King of New Orleans had defeated the Originals. It had taken some time but I eventually tracked down his baby momma and Hope. I smiled. The little girl was precious. And though she was not of my blood, I grew to love her as such over the years. Hayley had been somewhat reluctant to believe me at first but after I phased she became a believer quickly. See Klaus and I came from the same pack back during our human days. Neither of us ever knew it since we never activated the werewolf curse. We just always felt like we were meant to be together. So when Nik proposed, I accepted without hesitation. We married and soon after I grew pregnant. I gave birth to two beautiful twin boys. They were the spitting image of their father, Piercing blue eyes and dirty blonde hair with the fullest red lips. They were just two when it happened. That fateful night after Henry died...Esther and Mikael turned us into monsters.

The others had killed right away, Nik and I had gone to check on our children. Leaving them in Anyanna's care we followed the call of our nature. That first kill...that's what changed our lives forever and the truth of our nature came out. Nik's mother had cheated and my own parents were from the same pack as his father.

Their betrayal had hurt. They never told me about the wolf gene. Neither of them had activated it and probably hoped I wouldn't either.

So there we were first of our kind. Once the hunger had been sated Nik sent me to get our boys while he had a talk with his mother.

I had knew then like I knew now something was wrong with him. But I was too late. Esther had binded his wolf side. My own wolf mourned the loss of it's connection to his own.

Mikael had threatened to kill me and the children. Nik had taken one look into my eyes and told me to run. It broke my heart but I did as my husband commanded. I disappeared into the night with the boys and that was the last time I ever saw Nik.

I tried to find him over the centuries but every time I came close either Mikael showed up or I'd just missed them.

Well Mikael was dead now and some wanna be king would not stop me.

I knew he was there but seeing him in a circle treated like some dog caused a rage to build. The growl that tore from my throat made the room go silent. All eyes turned away from my chained beloved and to me.

The one they called Marcel stepped forward.

"And who might you be?"

A weak chuckle came from Nik's lips.

I smirked into Marcel's face.

"Give us Nik."

Marcel looked confused then amused.

"Us?"

Two blurs flashed around the room ripping out hearts and snapping necks. When the blurs stopped two grinning faces looked to us.

"Listen I don't know who you think you are but if you don't want to die, I suggest you leave. Klaus isn't going anywhere."

I snapped his neck and watched in amusement as he collapsed.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that."

The others gasped but none moved forward.

"No takers?"

I rolled my eyes. "Tobias don't taunt them. We came here for one reason."

My eldest twin rolled his eyes. "Yes mother."

I moved through the remaining vampires as they parted like the red sea. When I was infront of Nik I leaned down to his eye level where he sat on the ground.

He eyed me in wonder.

"Hello lover."

"How?"

"Not the time, let's get you out of here shall we?" I asked. I broke the circle and had just reached to pick Nik up when a choked sound came from behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to see Marcel dangling from the ground by his throat. Wolf had him in his grip and was grinning like a maniac.

I turned back to Nik and together we made our way over to the boys.

Nik held his head high and looked Marcel in the eyes.

"I asked you for forgiveness and to be better than me. To not force me to not see my daughter grow up. But you spat in my face. Me and mines will leave here today and we will never return or retaliate."

I looked to my husband in surprise. He really had been beaten down. I didn't like it. And I really didn't like the fire in Marcel's eyes.

"Nik may not want to say it so let me. We are leaving. Should you come after us, I will make your death painful but first I will kill everyone you've ever cared about or even called friend. I am not Nik. I am much worse dear and should you come after us, you'll regret it." I growled.

He looked to me with hatred burning in his eyes.

"Just go." He choked out. I nodded then looked to Wolf. He tossed the "King" across the room. Then we vanished from the house.

It wasn't until we were well outside of the city limits did I allow myself to relax.

The twins were in the front.

Tobias drove while Wolf rode shotgun. I sat in the back with Nik's head in my lap. I'd fed him a few bags of blood and some of my own before he'd gotten full and passed out from exhaustion.

"Mom."

I looked up. My eyes meeting Wolf's as he turned to look at us.

"Will dad be okay?"

I looked down to the man in question and sighed.

"I think so but we need to get to your sister and her mom to make sure everything is okay on their end."

Wolf nodded, his face somber.

"Are we going to kill Marcel?"

I pondered the thought. Death would be too easy for the monster who had nearly destroyed the Mikaelson legacy. And I told my son as much. He frowned.

"So he's just going to get away with it?" Tobias growled.

"I never said that but for now we need to focus on what's important. Getting your uncles and aunts back."

Nik had woken up twice and fed before passing out again. Hayley had called and told me that everything was alright. That all of the siblings had made it and they couldn't wait to see me.

We were about 15 minutes out from our final destination when Nik woke again.

"We're almost there, da'" Tobias said glancing at Nik.

Nik looked wide eyed into my eyes then to the boys. He sat up at that.

"It can't be...I searched for you." He whispered.

I touched his cheek.

"I play a mean game of hide and seek. News travels kind of slow I didn't learn about Mikael's final demise or Dalia until about 7 years ago. The only reason she went for Hope instead of Tobias was because she assumed us dead."

He nodded. Then he pulled me into a hug. The tears formed in my eyes against my will. It had been so long since he'd held me.

"I love you. Always and forever." He whispered in my ear. I sobbed at that.

"I love you too Nik, Always and forever."

We held each other and then he pulled back and gave me a peck on the lips. I craved more but now was not the time.

We sat up again but he wrapped his arm around me. His attention turned to the boys.

"You vamped them?"

I nodded. "You didn't think I would let them die without ever seeing their father again did you? I waited till they were 21 and gave them a choice. As you can see they chose this."

Nik nodded. Before he could say anymore the truck stopped outside of a farm house.

We climbed out and a second later Nik engulfed Tobias and Wolf in hugs. The sight made my heart swell.

Then a throat cleared and the three broke apart. There stood Hayley but she wasn't alone. Next to her was Elijah, Freya, Rebekah and Kol.

I hugged the Shewolf then was nearly tackled to the ground. I found myself in the arms of Rebekah.

"It's good to see you sister."

She pulled away and tears filled her eyes. "We thought you all dead."

I smiled warmly. "I missed you all."

Next Elijah and Kol stepped up to hug me while Rebekah moved to hug her brother and the twins.

"It's good to see you sister," Kol smirked, mimicking my words to Rebekah. I laughed. "Its good to see you too little brother."

We hugged then he moved on to the others while I hugged Elijah.

"When Hayley told us...we didn't believe it. But here you stand."

Elijah smiled and I smiled back. "We can finally be a family again."

His smile grew dark. "Marcellus."

"He's not an issue." I said. "At least not for now. Come meet your nephews. They've grown a long way from the two year olds you remember."

His eyes widen as he looked behind me at the boys.

Kol was currently engaging Wolf in conversation and Rebekah was hugging Tobias as if he would disappear. Elijah made his way over to them and I turned back to Freya.

She looked to the ground feeling out of place. I walked up to her.

"You know, the boys were just talking about how they couldn't wait to get to know their aunt Freya."

She looked up in surprise then smiled. "I'd like that."

"I'd also like to get to know my long lost sister as well." I held out my arms and she hesitated for a second then gave me a hug.

"It's good to meet you."

She smiled. "You too."

After all the introductions were made Hayley led us into the house. And that's when I realized Nik had gone silent.

Hayley threw me a knowing look. Before looking to Nik.

"Would you like to meet your daughter?"

He looked wide eyed glancing to me but I smiled encouragingly. He looked back to Hayley and nodded eagerly.

Hayley was just about to lead him upstairs then seemed to think better of something.

"Hey Alanis, why don't you and the boys join us."

I smiled and just like that the Shewolf wormed her way into my heart.

"Sure."

Nik stared at the young girl who sat at a table drawing. That was a talent she shared with bother her father and Tobias. She looked up and her eyes lit up. Dropping her crayons she rushed to Tobias.

The two had shared a strong bond instantly when they met. She'd been eager to learn about her big brothers. Although she loved Wolf too, she seemed to have found a kindred spirit in Tobias. He held the girl for a moment then turned to Nik. He whispered in her ear, although we all heard it.

"That's our dad. Wanna go say hi?"

She grew wide eyed then nodded eagerly. He put her down and she went running up to Nik who was silent.

"Hey." She said shyly.

Hayley smiled. "Hope why don't you show your father the drawings you've done."

Hope smiled brightly and grabbed Nik's hand and took him over to her drawing table. Nik stared at the girl as if she would disappear and my heart broke. It wasn't fair what Marcel had taken from him.

No matter. He would pay.

Author's Note: Well… how was it?


End file.
